


Love, hope, family

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean-Centric, Destiel Week, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Other, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	Love, hope, family

It was Christmas Eve. Dean was worried about his Omega lover. They were all worried about Castiel. Dean loved Cas, his angel. They were having their first child. Dean already knew she was going to be the apple pie in his heart. Both decided to name her Destiel Rose Winchester.

 

"Dean, he's okay," said Jess.

 

"He's not."

 

"He's fine. You know that Sam and I are doctors, we checked him and he's fine."

 

"Dean," whispered Castiel.

 

"Hey, sweetheart," Dean said pulling Cas into his arms. They were in their mother's home, still celebrating Christmas with their family.

 

Castiel had gotten sick, probably from something he had eaten. He felt badly, falling Ill. He'd been recovering from his abused past as an ex-slave. Now, he was a free Omega. He still had issues with food, since his previous diet as a slave consisted of grains, fruits wheat and rice--a very small amount of food. When Dean found him in that burnt building, chained and beaten, scared of his own shadow, Dean's Alpha had kicked in.

 

That was five years ago.

 

Dean was a local firemen, his uncle Bobby was the chief. They had had a normal life... But when they met Castiel, everything changed.

 

"How're you?"

 

"Tired," Castiel said. "I think I threw up."

 

"Aww, baby," Dean cooed. "Wanna snuggle?"

 

"Yes."

 

Castiel love snuggling on the couch. He'd come a long way. Dean smiled as they headed to the living room. Mary smiled at her son's caring heart. He was always caring for others, putting others first.

 

"You two okay?" Charlie asked.

 

"We're fine." Dean replied with a small smile.

 

"Okay. Holler if you need anything."

 

Cas still had some issues with touch but he snuggled in against Dean with a happy sigh making Dean smile as they settled into watch Harry Potter (Entirely Sammy’s fault, the nerd).

 

Castiel sniffed a laugh into the crook of Dean's neck. Charlie, Kevin, Sammy and Jess were enjoying the movie, too. Castiel was safe, happy and loved. Dean smiled as he looked down into Castiel's blue eyes shining back at him.

 

"Dean?"

 

"I felt it, I know."

 

By end of the movie, Cas was out like a light.

 

"You need help moving him?" Sam asked on his way to bed, Kevin behind him

 

"Nah, he's fine here." His brother replied.

 

By the next day, everyone was up except for Castiel. He was still asleep. He was close to his due date; January 1, 2016. He and Dean still had trouble believing it.

 

.

 

Benny was Dean's best friend.

 

"Hey, man. You're here early?" Dean said when he opened the door to see him standing there.

 

"Yeah, just dropped by to say 'hello'." His friend replied.

 

"Well, hello," laughed Dean. "How're things with you?"

 

"Good. How was your Christmas?" He asked too casually.

 

"Okay, what's up with random questions?"

 

Benny paused "...I found Castiel's family members."

 

"What?"

 

Benny was a cop, he worked in the Omega Unit Tracking Force. "They've been searching for him. Their mother sold Castiel when he was three. Castiel's been in slavery since then, till five years ago, of course."

 

"They have?" Dean asked slowly.

 

"Yes, what does Castiel remember?"

 

"Not much. He only remembers Gabriel, just bits and pieces of him. He still doesn't understand he's free, he's not a slave. Look, he's been through a lot, him and his daughter Claire.” His first Alpha had beaten and raped him. Claire was taken away at a very young age. But she had found her father a few years ago. She walked into the room at the sound of Benny’s voice.

 

"So, you found daddy's family?" ask Claire, the 15 year old.

 

"Yes," smiled Dean.

 

"You going to tell him?"

 

"Thinking about it..." He said after a moments pause.

 

"You know he still acts like he still has issues."

 

"I know, sweetie but five years isn’t much compared to a lifetime of being abused."

 

Both Dean and Benny said their goodbyes.

 

Claire went out with her friends.

 

Dean made it to his bedroom. Castiel was sitting in middle of their King sized bed. The bedding was shades of dark blues and blacks. "Hey babe." Cas smiled at him, hands on his round stomach. In Dean’s eyes, he was the most beautiful person. The kindest, most giving, loving soul he had ever met.

 

"Dean, she's kicking, come here."

 

Dean walked quickly over. He splayed his hands on Cas' belly and felt his daughter inside his Omega's belly. "This is the most amazing thing. She knows her Alpha," he said with a smile. "What're you doing?" he asked, noticing all Cas' scrapbooking stuff that he got for Christmas. Dean loved watching Cas play with his stuff, enjoying Cas' things in his room.

 

"Dean, she kicks a lot."

 

"I know, baby."

 

Castiel smiled as Dean rubbed his belly with loving care.

 

"I love you, Cas. You know that, right?"

 

"Yes. I love you more, and I love Claire."

 

"I know you do, babe. You know family is everything?"

 

"Yes, Dean, I know." Castiel smiled. "Did I do something wrong?"

 

"Oh, no, sweetheart. It's just--Benny told me something good, really awesome news."

 

"What kind?"

 

"Well, you know how you said you wish you knew about your family?"

 

"Yes, I miss their smells. I can remember Gabriel... he was always my big brother. I miss him."

 

"I know. I also know that Benny took the time to find him."

 

"What? Really?"

 

"Yes, really."

 

"He's alive?" asked Castiel with a hint of a smile.

 

"Yes, very much so."

 

"Dean, this is great news! But... what if he doesn't like me? What if I'm all wrong?"

 

"Babe, you're not wrong--you're perfect. You love, you're an amazing person, and you’re a great father."

 

"But what if--I'm an Omega. I'm wrong."

 

"I love you, my Omega, my husband. I love you and your family will love you."

 

"Does Claire know?"

 

"Yeah, she was listening in when I was talking to Benny."

 

"Oh, is she worried?"

 

"No, she just worries about you. She loves you very much, Cas. You're her father. We are family. Trust me, your family is going to be worth loving. You, our daughter Destiel. It's okay, sweetheart," he soothed Cas as he began to cry, holding on to his love, his best friend, his Alpha.

 

Claire smiled from the doorway before she rushed into their room to hug her fathers. "I love you, dad. Love you so much. Father is right, they're going to love you, so much, so very much. You're going to be just fine, we got you and we'll never let you go," she whispered as Cas held tightly onto them both, the baby inside of him kicking to be known as well.

 

Cas fell sleep in their arms, he was tired most of the time now that he was pregnant, his body dealing with baby growing inside of him. His due date was that week. Everyone was excited for the newest member of their pack.

 

.

 

Gabriel was excited, too; he had found his baby brother! He was looking at the pictures of Castiel's family. Dean, his alpha; strong willed and loyal. His brother's daughter, Claire, the beautiful Novak girl. Then there was the pup growing inside of his brother currently. As well as the whole Winchester pack. He was in a fine place.

 

"They look happy," said Meg.

 

"They do," Gabriel agreed.

 

"Can't wait to meet him."

 

"You think he'll like us?"

 

"Yeah, I think he might. But he might be scared of us, too."

 

"True, but he looks happy."

 

"He does."

 

"Damn it!" yelled Michael. "Stupid--where they are?"

 

"The twins? Luc and Zack?"

 

"Those brats left their damn state boards."

 

The twins were 27, both were on a sports team in college. Michael was high-paid lawyer, specializing in Omega's rights. He was the second oldest. Then Gabe, a chef. Meg was a nurse. Anna, a school teacher for Omegas. Hannah was a teacher like Anna. They lived in their father's old home. 

▶ Show quoted text  
It was grey, cold and wet. Snow was falling heavily. Mary dialled Jess' number.

 

"Hello?" said Jess.

 

"Hey, sweetie, Mary here."

 

"Oh, hi, ma. What's up?"

 

"Castiel's water broke, he's having his first contraction."

 

Jess said she'd call Sam. Both made it quickly to Castiel.

 

.

 

Dean laughed at something Adam, his youngest brother, said. Until he got a phone call from his mother. "Hey, ma, what's up?"

 

"Sweetie, it's time. Castiel's water broke."

 

"Aww Shit. I'm on my way."

 

"Just hurry."

 

"I will."

 

"And Sweetie?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Drive safely, alright?"

 

"Yes, ma. Adam, come on."

▶ Show quoted text  
Nearly no editing needed on this one. The suspense!!!  
▶ Show quoted text


End file.
